Devil's Dance Floor
by spatzi98
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is in love with his little sister, Amelia, who is already promised to another. He conflicted about his forbidden love for his sister and the wicked things he wishes upon her fiancée. Arthur is tempted when the Devil makes him a selfish offer.


A few thing say before we get this underway... I wrote this story awhile back ago and I have rewritten this chapter several times. I had plan to write all the chapters before posting the story, but I had managed to lose interest in it. Though I really do love the story now that I think about it... Gods, I truly do love this story. Anyway, I just felt like posting the first chapter to see what kind of response I would get, and perhaps if the reviews are good I might be inclined to write more. I sound like I'm threatening the readers, my apologies. Please enjoy the story and if you like it, do tell me.

Fun Fact: I based the title of this fic and some of its plots on the song Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly. (I highly recommend giving the song a listen)

* * *

This story includes hint of incest, AU, gender-bent characters, the involvement of satanic topics, and yaoio or homosexual relationships. (not really in this chapter, but the story was planned to be yaoi)

* * *

**Devil's Dance Floor**

**Chapter 1**

I have never considered myself a very religious man. I cannot be sure why I'm not god-fearing like many others because I studied the Holy Scriptures and attended church regularly as a child. My mother was a devout Christian and my father's steady hand constantly kept my head bowed towards the Bible.

I began to question religion as soon as I was introduced, but quickly learned that doubt in The Lord would be an excellent way to get a lashing. In fear of retribution, I studied hard and learned as much as possible about the Son, the Father, and the Holy Ghost. Although, the more well-read I became; the more I began to wonder. I recall how obsessed I became with the Crucifixion and how I went out of my way to learn all the wounds set upon Jesus Christ.

I believe that's what sparked my fascination in medicine…

When I became of age, I shed my spiritual beliefs and started an apprenticeship for a soft spoken apothecary by the name of Bedell. After I completed my apprenticeship after three years, I moved back to my hometown, Manchester, and opened an apothecary shop. At this time, my parents had both passed on from disease and my younger sister, Amelia, was still too young to wed. Subsequently, I had a choice whether to take responsibility as her guardian or have her sent away to a convent in Cambridge. I chose the former as to save her from the oppressing shackles of nunnery.

Amelia then came to live with me at the ripe age of fifteen.

A few months after her arrival, some strange feelings began to arise within me. Progressively, Amelia had started her change into a young _woman_…

My feelings for Amelia had dramatically shifted from one of brotherly love to a more passionate kind. I was entranced by her, ashamedly so. Amelia's ratty, blonde tresses had lengthened and become glossy. Her attitude changed with maturity. She had been abhorrent, but as time progressed her mind-set bettered. Along with her spirit, Amelia's body changed as well. Her prepubescent body soon filled out into perfect curves and her breasts developed. To say the least, I was awestruck.

Amelia was a beautiful and witty young lady, and I loved her… more than a brother should have. I found myself in a situation similar to Adam with the tree of knowledge, but instead of a piece of fruit, Amelia is the original sin that I am severely tempted by. And like Adam who was tempted by the delightful Eve, I am doomed to sit and fester here in the fringes of Eden…

"Brother?"

I snap out my stupor, "Ah, yes?"

I find Amelia grinning wickedly while she tucks strands of yellow behind her ear, "Thinking deeply, are we?"

"Hardly," I laugh, mirroring my sister's smile, "What is it you need?"

Amelia straightens up, "I need a prescription for these."

I take note the off-white colored pills in Amelia's hand and I nod, "Of course."

I stand, adjusting my coat before I reach up into one of the many cupboards behind the counter, "May I ask who they are for?"

"Oh, Mr. Williams actually…" My sister answered back softly.

I glance over my shoulder and see an array of reds decorating her lovely face; a pang of jealousy shoots through my heart.

I heave angrily and grab the medicine, slamming the cupboard door. I pick up a glass bottle and pop the pills through the opening while mumbling to myself. I stop when I've counted an even forty and give the bottle to Amelia, whom looked quite startled.

"Hmm?" I whine unpleasantly.

Amelia furrows her brows in worry, "Why did you sound so troubled then?"

"Troubled? I'm not troubled. I just experienced an abrupt migraine," I explain.

"Brother," Amelia says worriedly

I sigh, "Amelia, I haven't been sleeping well. This cholera epidemic has started taking its toll on me… please don't fret."

"Brother…"

"No, Amelia, I don't want to talk about this any further," I order firmly.

Amelia frowned, but obediently ended the topic.

At that moment, the door to the shop was opened lightly.

"Excuse me, are you open?" A meek voice called out.

Amelia and I look up at the visitor.

It was a small, mild man with blonde curly hair and blue eyes hidden behind oval-shaped wire spectacles that were cracked. He was beaten; blood and a deep brown bruise discolored his pale face.

Amelia recognized him immediately and rushed to his side, "Mr. Williams? My God, are you alright!?"

"Oh, Amelia," Williams gasped as my sister knocked the wind out of him when she leapt at him.

"What on Earth happened to you?"

Williams stumbled as he spoke, "Well, I was just coming to pick up my prescription when some ruffians mugged me…"

"Oh, Mr. Williams," Amelia gasped mournfully and then started inspecting the man's wounds, which effectively caused him to go red in the face.

"Miss Kirkland, this isn't entirely necessary," Williams assured.

Amelia pressed on, "Please stop fidgeting, I have to make sure there's no-"

"Ahem,"

Amelia and Williams finally perceived me in the room; both an overwhelming scarlet.

"Hello," I greeted awkwardly, "Arthur Kirkland, Amelia's elder brother. I am an apothecary, I could treat your wounds if you'd like."

Williams smiled humbly, "Much obliged."

Swiftly, I grabbed a wrap of bandages from a cabinet and I had William's sit down. I shooed Amelia from the room for her hysterical behavior, and possibly for my desire to not see her fuss over Williams…

"So," I muse as I wrapped up the man's arm, "how do you know Amelia?"

"She's one my students," Williams explains.

"You two seem very sociable with each other, for a student-teacher relationship anyway,"

"Yes," Williams murmured, "I have been giving Amelia private lessons in return for medicine. I am very ill-fated you see… I'm always getting myself in trouble,"

"Why do you require medicine though?" I question.

"Ah, well… I've had a weak immune system ever since I was child. I am ill most of the time, and from time to time I am too weak to retrieve my prescriptions. Amelia has offered to do so while I help her with her lettering."

"That's very kind of you,"

"Well, Amelia is a very intelligent girl and I enjoy teaching her," Williams said anxiously, "I hope it doesn't upset you, Mr. Kirkland."

I finish dressing the wounds, "Not at all… In true fact, I appreciate it. I am very supportive of the furthering of my sister's education."

Williams turned to me with a gentle smile, "Well, I'm happy to see that Amelia comes from such a kind home. Thank you again."

Williams stood up, straightening himself.

"Well," I chirp cheerfully, "Have a good evening, Mr. Williams."

"Good night."

I send him out the door with a friendly pat on the shoulder and slam the door, leaning against it. The contempt and disgust I had been holding back finally meet my lips, forming them into a deep scowl.

"Amelia,"

My sister wandered into the corridor with a curious look, "Where's Mr. Williams?"

"I sent him home, Amelia," I say passively.

Her blue eyes narrow, "I didn't give him his medicine though,"

"Don't worry; he can go a night without it. Now, what's this I heard about private lessons?"

Amelia tenses, "Yes, I've been studying with him in private. So what?"

"You can't be taking writing instruction in a man's home alone,"

"Brother, Mr. Williams isn't like that," Amelia protested, "He's kind and gentle. He'd never do anything to hurt me."

"I don't want to hear it! From now on, you will no longer be taking lessons from Mr. Williams. You may deliver him his medicine and attend his _civic_ lessons, but any contact other than that is strictly forbidden!" I order with malice.

Amelia frowns, "Why don't you trust him? Mr. Williams was like a second father to me after Papa died; while you were off studying!"

I growl, "You are a young girl and shouldn't be fraternizing with an unmarried man. It could look like you were doing something shameful…"

"When did you become concerned with the social order of things?"

"This is different…" I respond defensively.

"How is this any different? You never cared about religious conviction and refused to be faithful when Papa wanted you to! Why should I be expected to be complicit to such rules when you can't even follow them yourself?"

"Because…" I falter and that infuriates me more, "Go to your room!"

"But-" My sister tried to protest.

"Now, Amelia."

Amelia stomped to her room much like a child and I sat down, putting my head in my hands. When did this get so hard?

_"And Adam said, This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man."_

**Genesis 2:23**


End file.
